debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Xehanort
|-|Master Xehanort= |-|Master Xehanort KH3= |-|No Heart= |-|Apprentice Xehanort= |-|X-Blade Xehanort= |-|Dark Xehanort= Summary Xehanort is a major character in the Kingdom Hearts series, and is the central antagonist of the Dark Seeker Saga. A Keyblade Master who once taught Ventus, Master Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. Through his many different incarnations, including Terra-Xehanort, his Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody, Xemnas, Xehanort is ultimately responsible for the series of events that repeatedly threaten the worlds with destruction, including the mass release of Heartless into the Realm of Light, and the creation of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He has also brought tragedy to many that have crossed his path, including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Young Xehanort acquired the ability to travel through time from his future self's Heartless, and he used it to manipulate events so that his future self's plans would come to fruition. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Xehanorrt Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Around Mid-Late Teens as Young Xehanort, 80 at the time of Birth By Sleep, 90 in Kingdom Hearts 3 Classification: 'Keyblade Master, One of the 13 Seekers of Darknesss, Leader of True Organization XIII 'Attack Potency: Low Macroverse level (Was going to use Kingdom Hearts to purge the World in darkness and reset everything. Consistently stated to transcend time and space. Stated to be the strongest keyblade master not counting ones not known of by Jiminy.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown, likely Immeasurable at his peak Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M (Scaling from Sora) Striking Strength: Low Macroversal Durability: Low Macroverse level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with Keyblade, Planetary with magic, Low Macroversal with Kingdom Hearts and Corridors of Darkness Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Xehanort= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Keyblade Master level fighter), Acrobatics (Able to do long combos while in the air), Time Manipulation (Able to stop time, slow down his enemies via time, travel through different time periods, and reverse the flow of time to either regain health or restart a battle from the very beginning), Resistance Negation (Time Stopped both Riku and Mickey who are resistant to Time Manipulation), Flight (Shown here), Energy Manipulation (Can create orbs that fire blasts of energy), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet), Gravity Manipulation (Can crush enemies or remove gravity alltogether), Afterimage Creation (Creates solid afterimages that can attack), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, and Wind variations), Teleportation (Appeared right behind Ventus), Reality Warping (Stated to have "split" the Toy Story world into two different worlds, one of the original and another that is identical to the former), Pseudo Black Hole Creation (Created a "black hole" that devoured the entirety of the Land of Depature), Curse and Death Manipulation (Casts a curse on enemies that starts a countdown from 6 seconds that when reaches zero, kills them), Immersion (Sent Sora through a screen and into the Verum Rex video game), BFR (Created a portal in which both Mickey and Ventus were thrown into the Lanes Between), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created an area in which he forced Riku into), Spatial Manipulation (Passively redirected all of Braig's blasts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly type 2. Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness.Put Kairi into a similar state when Sora was in conceptual pieces), Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier that also heals him if one attempts to hit him), Darkness Manipulation and Creation (Created Vanitas from the darkness inside Ventus' heart), Possession and Fusionism (Was going to take control of the original organization however they showed they were too weak for his plan and made his true organization with people he possessed), Portal Creation (Can create portals of darkness to traverse around), Existence and Nonexistence Erasure with the Keyblade (Type 4. Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist.), Limited Law Manipulation (The Keyblade allows its user and others to be unbound of the laws of each world), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Types 2, 3, 5, and 8. Mid-Godly. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the hearts of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Sealing (The Keyblade is capable of sealing things such as the heart of a world,physical objects, and Kingdom Hearts itself), Possible Causality Manipulation and Acausality Negation (Should scale to Sora who rewrote the deaths of the keyblade wielders and completed negated the prophecy of darkness prevailing and light expiring. This affected even himself who is unaffected by changes to the past), Power Bestowal and Empowerment (Gave his younger self the powers of the Keyblade, and granted him the powers of Time Travel), Duplication (Can create solid clones that are as powerful and fast as him and can also use all of his abilities), Invisibility (Can turn invisible by casting vanish), Telekinesis (Can control entire storms of keyblades), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1, Created a time loop in which he is granted the ability to time travel by his future self, who then provides the ability to his future self, making it virtually impossible to thwart his abilities and existence through time travel alone), Can summon meteors from the sky to drop on his enemies, Summoning (Can summon Hordes of Nobodies and Heartless. His Nobodies have access to Conceptual Manipulation, Intangibility, Data Manipulation, Possession, Nonexistent Physiology, Linguistic Manipulation (Should scale above Dusk who can steal words), Transmutation, Stealth Mastery, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Energy Manipulation. His Heartless have access to Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Corruption, Absorption, Darkness Manipulation, and Intangibility), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater), Non-Corporeal and Time Travel as a heart, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Still capable of moving even after Mickey cast Stopza), Conceptual Manipulation (Can tank hits from other Keyblade wielders), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (Should scale to other Keyblade Wielders who can tank elemental spells), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (Unaffected by the corrupting effects of the Realm of Darkness, which destroys the very existence, soul, and mind of whoever enters), Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Xehanort is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Absorption (Heartless are unable to absorp his heart by force), Existence Erasure and Nonexistence Erasure (Can tank hits from Heartless and Keyblade Wielders) |-|With the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts= All previous powers and abilities to a far higher degree, plus Summoning (Xehanort with the X-Blade was capable of bringing forth Kingdom Hearts), Light Manipulation (Controls Kingdom Hearts which is the source of all light, stole the light out of Sora's heart which made him incapable of harming Xehanort), Duplication (Created organization members to attack Sora), Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier to block a shot from Sora), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Controlled all of Scala Ad Caelum), Possible Fate Manipulation (Xehanort would've taken control of the world's fate to dictate people with Kingdom hearts), Creation (Kingdom Hearts created the people from its light), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Kingdom Hearts created the worlds which run on different set of rules and laws), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Xehanort would've used Kingdom Hearts to create a balance between light and darkness. KH itself exits above Xehanort who transcends space-time, and existed before the universe.), Glyph Creation (Seemingly created a flatform of such for Sora, Donald, and Goofy), should have all the abilities of his vessels which include: Self-Sustenance (Type 2 & 3), Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Absorption, Power Nullification, Empowerment, Illusion Creation, Chain Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Existence Erasure, Sleep Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Spatial Manipulation, Danmaku, Rage Power, Sealing, Plant Manipulation, Corruption, Creation of Unversed (Who have access to Power Mimicry, Information Manipulation, and Duplication via Mimic Master, Statistics Amplification via Iron Prisoner, Time Stop via Chrono Twister, Invisibility via The Metamorphosis, Poison Manipulation via Mad Treant, Explosion Manipulation via Tank Toppler, Mind Manipulation and Confusion via Mandrake, and Sound Manipulation via Symphony Master), Resistance to BFR, Sealing, Void Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Data Manipulation, and Information Manipulation Standard Equipment: Keyblade Intelligence: Genius '''(Should be no less competent then any of the other keyblade masters or Sora in combat. Arguably one of the most intelligent characters in the verse, orchestrated every event in the kingdom hearts timeline from Ventus' awakening to Land of Departure to End of Dark Seeker Saga, decieved many intelligent people, made several contigency plans incase of defeats, and even attempted to make Sora one of his possessions after realizing the youth defeated many of his best men.) '''Weaknesses: As an elderly man, Xehanort's old age slightly hinders his mobility. He must give up his body be purely a heart to travel through time, and he can only go back to points when an incarnation of himself existed. Others Notable Victories: Sandman (Timespinner) - Sandman's Profile (Both were at 2-C and Sandman's Nightmare key was used) Notable Losses: Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf's profile (Both were at 2-C, Full Triforce Ganondorf was used, and speed was unequalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Tier 2 Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney Category:Sword Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Spaceflight Users Category:Square Enix Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Causality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Data Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fate Users Category:Glyph Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Chain Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Rage Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Superhumans Category:Linguistic Users